diary of jane
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: sequel to simply the best. the rookies and their teachers are going to discover the sides of naruto that the blond hides. secrets will be revieled. slightly disturbing. fem naruto but none knows that yet.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to simply the best. Each chapter will have the title of a place after the reserection of Gaara and Kakashi, and the rest of the jounin, and rookies are about to find out some very sad and disterbing things about Naruto. Will be a fem naruto. there may be a pairing...maybe.

Diary of Jane

They had just recently returned from a mission to save the Kazekage and were currently standing in the hospitle with Tsunade, Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Neji, Tenten, and Gai. It was still hard to believe, that the dead last of the rookies had grown so much. Yet they could'nt deny what they had seen. Naruto had killed both of the akatsuki men without laying a finger on them. And if that was'nt freaky enough, the blond had literally reserected the dead Kazekage just by tapping the red headed teen on the forhead with one glowing finger.

And to make things even wierder the blond was now MIA. As soon as they had walked through the village gates the teen had vanished into thin air. No words of farewell, no wave. Nothing. Just poof and he was gone. Jiraiya had just finished explaining some things that didn't really fit with Naruto at all. And now they were watching a video projecter of Naruto as a child; before anyone had ever bothered to befriend him. In the image that they were currently watching, the blond was about three or four yrs. old and the blond was backing away from an anbu who was'nt wearing his mask. There was a sadistic smile on the mans face as he tackled the little one and sat on the child's chest and punched him when he opened his mouth to scream. They watched the man beat the sobbing, frightened little blond until the adorable little face was almost completely crushed. Then watched in horror as the man raped the child and slit his throat and left him lying on t he floor of his apartment twitching, as his little body spasmed in death throes before going still.

The next image was of Naruto walking home from ninja acadamy and being dragged into an alley by several drunks. They watched the kid fight tooth and nail before finally getting loose and running to the end of the alley where a man was passing. They watched the frightened blond slam in to the man and latch on and heard him beg the man to help him. To save him from the men coming toward them. The man looked concerned and started to bend down to pick the crying blond up when he saw Naruto's face and handed him over to the men; they watched the blond shake with fear as the one who was supposed to help him cut out his tongue and left him with the other men.

It would be the last time the blond ever asked anyone for help. He was six.

In the next imagean eight yr. old Naruto was on his knees on the marble steps of the fourth Hokage's crypt, staring blankly ahead as a group of people while his chakra restraints were placed around his wrists and neck then attached to chains so that his arms were spread wide. They watched as his shirt was ripped open and one man stepped forward and cut the kid open and started to rip out the blonds internal organs. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek as his organs and blood pooled around his knees until the men all decided that tourturing him was'nt any fun if he refused to scream and beg for them to stop, so they settled for telling the blond just how worthless and unwanted he really was. When that didn't seem to work the men left the blond to bleed to death.

"I will try to find my place." The blond said weakly as he coughed up blood, and let the tears he had held back while he was being tourtured finally fall. Joining the blood on the once pristene white marble. It was ruined now. Just like he was.

The next image was of the boy being held down and forced to drink something that looked suspiciously like drano, or pledge with bleach and the ones who had forced the kid to drnk the stuff watched and laughed as the blond started to writh, and barely three minutes later jacknifed up off of the floor and vomited a huge amount of blood before he started writhing agian. They watched as his blood started to eat through the floor before it dawned on they that the men had made him drink highly corosive acid that was quickly eating through his organs, tissues, and bones. The boy begain to cry and sweat blood which in turn began to eat away at everything it touched.

It showed an elderly man that they recognised as the third Hokage holding the dying boy in his arms as he ran into the hospitle yelling for someone to help the boy.

It showed the boy going into cardiac arrest and the doctors working to try and save him. He had been nine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twisted Transister

The next image was of the blond when he was ten; lying in a bed with clean white sheets sweating and panting as he tossed his head back and forth muttering the words 'No." and "Dont touch me." along with "I'll fucking kill you." Before he jerked into an upright position with a scream his long hair falling over his fragil looking shoulders. And started to check himself to see if he was really unharmed. He was still panting, and sweating. His normally healthy looking skin was a sickly grey color. After making sure that his body was in perfect working order the blond closed his eyes and rubbed the spot over his heart like it hurt him.

Looking over at the clock the kid narrowed his eyes at the digital clock in annoyance. Then grabbed a pill bottle from his bedside he rationed out seven pills and popped all of them in his mouth and chewed. Apparently thinking that getting a glass of water to take with the pills was simply too much to handle at that moment.

Getting out of bed the kid walked over to his closet door and opened it, and stepped back as a headless corpse fell forward and hit the floor at his feet. The blond didn't even spare the body a glance. Reaching into the closet Naruto pulled out a black shirt with mesh sleeves, a pair of black denum pants, a black jacket with the kanji for 'demon' on it and walked to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later the blond walked out of the room fully decked out in black, his nearly waist length hair hung down his back from a pony tail. The blond slipped on a pair of black combat boots, then looked at the clock on the wall. He looked anxious about something. Upon seeing that it was'nt time for whatever he was dressing for the blond walked out into the living room/dining room. There were eight more dead bodies. One of them was pinned to the blond's yellow wall by a katana in his chest. He was an Anbu captian if his mask and robe was any indication. The man's face was eternally frozen in horror meaning that he had seen his death coming as it struck.

Naruto pulled the katana from the man's body as he passed him on his way to the table where he ate breakfast. The blond flicked his wrist and cleaned the blood from the blade of the katana as he picked an 12x10 inch envolope up off of the table. After holding it for a minute Naruto then dumped the contents onto his table and his expression which had been calm; turned murderous. He was staring at pictures of Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino.

Shuffling the pictures they watched Naruto finally find what he had apparently been looking for. It was a note saying how pretty and innocent the girls looked and that it was now Naruto's turn to pick who the next victim would be. The letter was written in blood and signed by an infamuse serial killer/rapist. The Butcher. And had left instructions for Naruto to meet him at an abandoned building in the village slums, alone, at midnight; once he had chosen the man's next victim.

"Bastard." Naruto snarled as he quickly shoved the pictures back in the envolope and set it on fire with his chakra. He was down in the bingo book as a SSS-ranked criminal that should be avoided at all costs. He was responsible for killing seventy five children both male and female, ranging in age from two to ninteen yrs. of age.

After the last traces of the pictures had been burned to ashes the blond walked over to a poster he had on his wall and ripped the crudely drawn 'Kill Sauske' poster off of the wall and stared at the map of the village that he had hidden there. There were area's circled in red, blue, black and purple. And in each circle was an adress and name of someone from the acadamy, as well as secret-or what should have been secret hidouts of the Anbu, hunter nins as well as the name, address, and ranks of every man, woman and child shinobi in the village.

Everyone in the room watched as the blond ran his finger along one route and heard the faint sound of Naruto's voice as he calculated how many minutes it would take to get from one place to another, as well as how far each place was from each other. Once that was done he then looked at the clock again. 11:45, it was time to go.

Turning the 'kill sauske poster over he bit his finger and quickly wrote,

Saru,

If I'm not back by the time you find this dont bother looking.

I'm dead and there is nothing left to find.

Uzu-chan

And left the note on the table as he grabbed the sheath for the katana and went to the closet beside the door and pulled out several different weapons and quickly put them on. Concealing several in different places on his body then made some shadow clones and left.

_Uzu-chan? _Everyone thought curiously.

A shadow clone for each girl.

Kakashi's visable eye widened when it showed the shadow clone breaking into each home or throwing a threatening note throught the windows of the girl's homes while their parents were there. While another sadow clone was placing the dead bodies of the men from his home in an abandoned building close to the four girls and after dousing everything in gasaline set the building on fire and vanished, knowing that the Anbu and hunters would be busy with the girls and the fire. Naruto was now free to take the Butcher down without the interferance of anyone else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The film cut off for a moment before another image appaeared. It was Naruto in a knock down drag out fight with the Butcher. They could see everything clearly as the man pulled a weapon and attacked the small blond. They watched the blond pull the katana from it's sheath and counter the murders attack. They could see, and hear the clash of metal and the snapping of bones when the two discarded their weapons after a time and started to beat the shit out of eachother using fighting styles that noone in the room had ever seen before. But what was most suprising was the fact that Naruto, the village idiot, the dead last at the acadamy was not only giving as good as he got, but holding his own with someone who obviously had more stregnth and battle experiance.

Naruto didn't stummble, didn't trip. His movements were as gracful as a dancers, and finally after what seemed like forever the blond finally got behind the man and grabbed his katana and said, "Hate to break it to you_ motherfucker_ but the world isn't fair. It will kick you, beat you, and eat you if you let it. And it will be considered nothing but fair. So spare me your pathetic sob story, because I really could'nt care less." And with a downward slash he split the man- who had killed seventy five children- in half, effectivly ending his reign of terror.

Naruto was panting and bruised and bloody, but he was alive. Having survived after suffering several minor wounds and two deeper ones. In the distance Naruto could see the village lights and hear the sound of the people in an uproar ofver the nights events.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind Blue Eyes

The next image was of Naruto sitting on the rooftop of the acadamy next to Sauske. Sakura's eyes widened in suprise. It was a video of the day that they had been introduced to Kakashi as their jounin teacher. They listened to the blond babble on and on about instant ramen, before saying, "I'm going to be hokage someday! Then everyone will have to look up to me and stop disrespecting me. Believe it."

Kakashi nearly broke down and cried. In many things the blond was very much like the Hokage. He had been protecting them from the start. It wasn't suprising. But it was heart breaking to think of just how much the blond had suffered at their hands and they had never even realised or known.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the End

Naruto was dangling over the clear waters of the river by Sauske's hand which was sticking through his chest. Sauske smirked. "Nice save. But your down a shoulder and a lung. The next time I wont miss." Sauske sneered at the blond and yanked his arm free. Naruto cried out at the sudden jolt of searing pain, and fell to his knees on the waters surface. He wheezed and started to lose conciousness, but as he started to slump forward- seemed to catch himself and by sheer force of will staggered to his feet. He was on his last legs. His chakra was seriously depleted and he still had a promise to keep damn it.

"I will keep my promise to them. I will bring you back. _Even if I have to break every bone in your body to fucking do it!_" Naruto yelled as he charged Sauske who for a moment was too stunned by the fact that the blond boy was still alive, much less on his feet attacking him. Naruto's movements became more and more blurry as his speed increased to the point where it was like he had gone invisable. All they could see was Sauske being thrown around and slammed into rocks in a visious manner. Naruto really did intend to break every bone in the raven's body. And he almost did.

But it was a fight that he still lost. And the guilt he felt was so great that on the night he returned to his apartment after being in the hospitle for almost three weeks was stand in front of a mirror and slit his own throat. Over and over and over before breaking down and crying himself to sleep lying in the bathroom floor surrounded by his crimson spray from his already healed wound. He was denied death once again, and noone was there to comfort him in his hour of need....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scandalous

In the next image Naruto stood on a stage and was singing to a large crowd in what looked like a bar. He was fourteen in the video. His long blond hair hung loosely down his back and he was wearing a black leather vest over a red mesh shirt with fingerless gloves, black jeans that clung to his long legs like a second skin. The vest had buckles and looked very S&M style. Not only that but the teen was wearing red eye shadow, a light almost opalesent blue lipstick that changed colors from blue, purple and oddly enough a pale, pale pink in certain light. His fingernails were black, and there was a collar around his neck with three thick chain links hanging from the loop on the collar.

He looked mouth wateringly yummy to Kakashi. Sakura, Gai, and Tenten were all staring at the video slack jawed.

Was that guy really Naruto? Really, really, really Naruto?

They listened to the blond sing a song called Dancing in the Velvet Moon. The soft breathy croon of the boy's voice held the crowd in rapt attention as the song reached it's climax then ended. The next song started soon after. The song was fast paced and dark sounding for a song called Brighttown.

The last songs they got to hear were songs named, Michi- to you all, R.O.C.K.'S and the last one was called Hero's Come Back.

During one of the songs Naruto played a violin, and played a piano. It was the most wonderful thing that any of them had ever heard or seen.

Who knew that the blond was so talented?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

coming soon Harumonia please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Harumonia

The next image was of Naruto slamming into a large rock formation with enough force that the rock was reduced to rubble as the blond went through it and slid across the ground until he hit a tree. He lay on the ground completely unmoving, while several people appeared. Each one of them were wearing Akatsuki robes. One man held his hands up it same way Ino did when she was about to do her mind transfer jutsu. "Title, Death of the Damned." the man who seemed to be the ring leader said with a laugh. Naruto vanished and was in the man's personal space in the blink of an eye.

The blonds eyes had changed to a deep ruby red color and the blood dripping down his chin made him look more frightening. "I'll kill you." the blond said in a low tone that only he and the Akatsuki man could hear. One second he was telling the man he was going to kill him; then the next the man looked suprised as blood trickled out of his mouth soaking his pretty black and red robe. Naruto watched him fall dispassionatly as he stood there with the mans......still beating heart in his hand.

He had literally torn it out of the dead mans chest then turned to the other Akatsuki men and gave them all a very creepy smile and vanished again as the terrified screams of the dying men filled the air.

The next thing they saw was Naruto standing in the midst of over a hundred dead men wearing black and red robes. The blond was still smiling as he reached down and grabbed the nearest dead body and begain to waltz with it while singing, When your Evil to himself and the dead man in his arms.

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a worried look. She was afraid to ask the words but she apparently wasn't the only one who wanted to know.

_Had Naruto finally been driven insane?_

Jiraiya shook his head slowly. "Naruto is as sane as you and I, it's just how his defense macinism at work." The toad sage said as Tsunade looked a little relieved. But it was still troubling. The images had'nt shown the blond killing the men. Only letting them hear their screams in their final moments. Just what had the blond done to them anyway?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kidnap the Sandy Clause

The next image was of the blond walking the streets of Kanoha village shortly after returning from the mission of saving the Kazekage. Day had turned to night and the blond was making his way through the village. He was'nt paying much attention to anyone or anything as he made his way through the village, past the Hokage tower, past the smoldering remains of what used to be his apartment- just when had his apartment burned down anyways?- out of the village gates and into the forest of death.

Everyone watched as the blond came to a stop at a stream deep with in the forest. "You should come out now, Orochimaru. I would hate to see what would happen to you if I lost my temper and had to drag you out of your hiding place." the blond said as he crossed his arms and waited as Orochimaru stepped out of his hiding place. "My, but you have grown since we last met. How did you know that I was here?" the snake sanin asked curiously.

Naruto gave him a bored look. " I could smell you were here from all the way across the village." the blond said as he looked at the snake sanin.

Orochimaru smirked at the blond. "I came to see how you were doing." the sanin said with a sadistic smile. Naruto frowned. _What is he up too?_

The blond wondered as he looked at the man. Orochimaru's smile got bigger until it looked like his face was going to split in half. Yup, he was up to something alright. "You mean you dont know." the sainin said with a mock look of suprise on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Actually the blond did know what the man was refuring to. She simply wasn't going to advertise it for the man. If _that_ was what had brought the sanin to the village then the blond would use her power to destroy herself first. There was no way that the man could know that she, Uzumaki "Naruto" was actually a girl, but not just any girl but a girl who was- thanks to the fucking demon inside of her- about to go into heat for a few weeks. She would be a slave to her labido. She hated the thought of what would happen if she went out in pubilc at that time. The sanin saw her face go from white to pink as she shuddered.

"So your aware of whats about to happen to you? You poor wretched creature." the sanin moved closer to her. She backed up a bit trying to maintain as much space between them as possable. "I can only imagine what the people will do to you when they find out." the sanin smirked again.

The blonds eyes widened. _Son of a bitch! That is why he was there. _She thought as she looked around and tried to estimate if she could get away if she ran. He would probably chase her but she suddenly felt like it was in her best intrest to run and never look back.

While she was slightly distracted the sanin made his move and was in her face still smirking. The bastard. As he blew some kind of powder into her face. She jumped back with a yelp, and instantly felt like her body was on fire. What had he just done? Was that powder poison? She wondered as her transformation started to slip. And she felt a dampness between her legs and her breasts ached to the point of pain. She lapsed into a momentary second of shock before outrage took control, swiftly folloed by rightous anger and......dear good was she actually hory?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broken Youth

Tsunade had started to bark out orders after summoning several Anbu when Orochimaru had appeared. She wanted Naruto returned to the safty of the village- like now. The Anbu were listening to the fifth Hokage bark out orders when suddenly the image of Naruto vanished leaving them with an image of a girl. A very pretty, angry girl who then shrieked, "You son of a bitch! You used that drug on me to force me to go into heat early. I'm going to fucking tear you apart! Are you motherfucking insane!.....Oh god why is it so hot?" the girl moaned the last part as she sank to her knees panting.

Tsunade's jaw wasn't the only one that hit the floor. _Naruto was a girl! _

"Holy hell, what the fuck is going on here?!" Sakura shrieked as she started to pull at her hair in frustration.

"Save it for later we need to find them before Orochimaru does something really bad to her." Jiraiya said as he continued to watch as the sanin moved toward her. Like forcing her to go into heat early wasn't a bad thing at all. Ba-Ka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dear girl why are you holding yourself back? You need to mate dont you. There is a healthy male standing right here. Make use of him." Orochimaru said as he stopped just inches from her and caught her chin in his fist and forced her to look at him.

She hissed at the small comtact as her pussy ached. Dear god the small pressure on her chin was almost enought to make her give in and tear her clothes off and let him fuck her. She needed to get away from him. Now. She was not going to have creepy little snake babies!

Snarling she did the only thing she could think of to put space between them. She bit two of his fingers off and ran to a large tree and ripped the thing out of the ground and tried to smash him into freaky little sanin bits with it. It took a few tries but Orochimaru finally backed off and ran away as Jiraiya, Shizune, Gai, and Anko appeared. As soon as she saw them she dropped the massive tree and callapsed into uncociousness. Her little encounter had taken its tool on her physically and emotionally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade had given everyone at the hospitle explicit instructions not to let _any_ male into the girls room while she was suffering from the drug that Orochimaru had exposed her too. Tsunade had estimated that it would take a few days for the drug to run its course. However the two or three days that she hadf thought it would take were hell on anyone who could hear the girl crying.

It wasn't until almost a week had passed when the girl started to beg Tsunade and anyone else who entered the room to check on her to kill her when they realised that something was terribly wrong. Tsunade examined the girl three more times before realising that she was in agony. Several of her organs were ruptured from the stress that was being placed on her body. It was begining to look like she was going to die if something wasn't done.

It was around that time that Kakashi was going to be released from the hospitle. He wanted to know how his former student was doing, and since noone was telling him anything he would just have to go see for himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn I wish I was your Lover

Later the night that Kakashi had been released he snuck into the hospitle with only one goal in mind. See how his former student was doing. It had bothered him that whenever he had asked Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura how the girl was doing they would clam up and simply say she was "fine". After a brief stop at the welcome center and thanks to a distraction from a shadow clone Kakashi was able to find out what room his former student was in. And what condition she was in.

Concern was what was he felt when he read that she was in critical condition. It was fear that made him move as quickly and quietly as he could down the halls to the room where she was supposedly resting. After making sure the cost was clear he walked over to the door and froze. Now Kakashi would be the first to admit that he was often more animal than man. And it was now of all times that his animal side decided to make an appearance. He didn't know what was happening on the other side of the door but he did know that whatever it was had him on alert.

The wolf blood in his viens stirred slightly. Just enough to make him open the door and step inside the white room.

His former student lay in her bed panting, and writhing. Every now and then she would arch her back, or lipt her hips up off of the bed then settle back down. Kakashi stood there for what seemed to him to be several hours, days; hell he had stopped paying attention to time a long time ago.

As he stood there with his senses on alert a strange thought accured to him. He had been alone in the world for far too long. He had never really thought too much about how lonely he was. Because it was depressing. And now after seeing how much the girl on the bed had suffered for the sake of the people around her he finally understood that he had been ignoring sertain bonds for far too long. He was in his prime. Settling down and having a wife and kids would be something to look forward too. And for the first times in many years he looked at his former student and thought, _I hope that person is you._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kakashi came awake with a strange feeling of peace and contentment. Something he had'nt felt since the death of his last teamate Minato almost seventeen years ago. How strange that he would feel it now of all times while he was lying in bed still drowzy after all his late night and early morning activities. He lay there for a few seconds when his eyes popped open and he started to sit up only to realise that he was'nt in bed alone.

Had he gone out looking for a prospective mate? Or was he in bed with Anko again? Looking down he stared at the sleeping face of his former student and his eyes widened. Everything from the night before was blurry. A rush of pictures and images in his head. All of them of him taking the girl lying in the bed in various positions until they finally clapsed from exhaustion. Kakashi's heart beat tripled in speed. Oh god, he had'nt meant for this to happen. He hadn't meant to let his wolf blood to take over completely.

He had sat in the room watching her for a while before everythign had gone blank and he had.........well fuck him and call him your bitch. Was his former student sporting the Hatake mating mark on her collar bone? He sure as hell hoped that the girl had agreed to be his mate before he had put that mark on her or he was-

The door across the room opened and Tsunade stood there slack jawed as the file in her hands fell from her limp fingers and she shrieked, "Hatake, your a dead wolf-man!"

Oh yes he was a dead wolf-man.

But he was a happy wolf-man, with a mate.

He could easily die a happy man now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank you for reading my story. that was the end for now.


End file.
